Salah kaprah chap 2
by lio48
Summary: Salah kaprah chap 2 is updated, YAOI Sasunaru Itakyuu. Vee ga tau cara nulis chapter selanjutnya di fic yang sama *hue* makanya vee buat lagi. terima kasih senpai sudah baca fic yang sebelumnya. ini terusannya. YOSH! HAPPY READING MINNA!


"ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII," jerit Naruto histeris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir. Nanti bisa bisa pantat seksi Naruto yang belum pernah dia pegang udah rusak. _'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_ tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri sambil memegang (baca:meremas) pantat Naruto, dan tiba tiba Sasuke kena bogem Naruto.

"Teme! jangan di remas! sakit tau!," ucap Naruto yang bodoh karena gak ngerasa hawa hawa mesum sang uchiha. Poor

"Hn, ayo berangkat." ucap Sasuke datar.

* * *

**Semua character yang vee pake untuk buat ini fic itu punya dia! *nunjuk om Mashashi Kishimoto* kalo Fic ini? ya jelas punya VEE! hohohoho~**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha — Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Slight : Itachi Uchiha — Kyuubi Namikaze.**

**Genre : Romance~**

**Warning**

**Typo dimana mana, Character yang tiba tiba OOC ._.**

**YAOI ONLY!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

* * *

Dengan santai Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa, padahal Naruto sedang asyik memanjakan pantatnya yang terjatuh dari tangga kediaman Namikaze. Naruto yang sebal karena di tarik Sasuke pun, menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau apa apaan sih teme! sakit tau!," ucap Naruto sebal.

"Kau terlalu bodoh. makanya kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Temani aku," ucap Sasuke yang kembali menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil bernyanyi pelangi pelangi (?)

"Ini terlalu pagi tuan es! Memang ada apa sih?!," ucap Naruto to the point.

"Aku mengajakmu—

mengajakmu—"

mengajakmu—" ucap Sasuke terputus putus.

"Aku menga—" ucap Sasuke yang tidak jadi dia lanjutkan karena lelaki pemilik rambut blonde jabrik ini memotong pembicaraannya.

"Mengajak apa hah?! Kau mau mengajakku menyapu jalanan pagi pagi begini eh?!," ucap Naruto monyong.

Sasuke yang tidak jadi meneruskan kata kata nya tadi hanya diam. Memikirkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sang calon uke yang sebentar lagi menjadi uke-nya ini.

Tiba tiba...

_'khukhukhu. Uchiha selalu tau apa yang harus dia lakukan,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil nyengir monyet (?)

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang sangat dia benci —_'Hn itu lagiii ?!' _batin Naruto sebal.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membuatku sebal teme! Tak hanya di sekolah! tapi di rumahku! Bahkan kau menelepon ku hanya untuk menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum pada saat aku sedang di kamar mandi!," jerit Naruto cempreng.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! SANGAT!," kata Naruto berteriak keras sambil menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membatin _'gagal hh. kurasa aku harus menerima rencana kiba. khukhukhukhu' _batin Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum sinting nya kepada pembaca. Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone nya. Menelepon seseorang yang bernama Kiba. "ku terima rencanamu" jawab Sasuke datar, lalu menutup teleponnya.

_Di sisi lainnya._

"Jika rencana kita berhasil, kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang~" kata Kiba yang belakangan ini kekurangan uang gegara Akamaru minta minumnya di ganti dengan bir mahal (?)

Shino, Chouji, Tenten hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kejutan dari Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, uangku nanti akan ku pakai untuk membeli serangga baru," ucap Shino sambil mencium salah satu serangganya *toeng*

"AKU AKAN MEMBELI KERIPIK KENTANG RASA AYAM GORENG!" ucap Chouji bersemangat.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa bom untuk mengganti bom ku yang akan kuledakkan untuk Naruto jika dia menolak menjadi pacar Sasuke," ucap Tenten yang sekarang sedang mengasah senjata senjatanya.

_'Hieeee~'_ batin Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji dalam hati berbarengan.

**SKIP**

Naruto yang berangkat sekolah seorang diri, dengan wajah cemberut memasuki koridor Konoha Junior High School. _'Kenapa teme aneh? tingkahnya semakin membuatku bingung. Teme aku merindu—' _

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE! TATAP AKU!," ucap Karin yang wajahnya sudah di penuhi berbagai macam bedak yang sangat tebal—Kalo di kerokin mungkin bisa dapet dua galon (?)

"SASUKE—SAMA~ OH KAU SUNGGUH TAMPAN~," ucap salah seorang fans girl Sasuke yang —menggila.

"JADILAH PACARKU SASUKE!" kata fans girl Sasuke lainnya.

Sakura yang melihat pangerannya sedang berjalan dengan gaya cool langsung menyerbu gerombolan fans Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya. Menunjukkan nya kepada Sasuke hasil jerih payah editannya yang menurutnya sangat susah. Sasuke yang melihat dirinya sedang mencium Sakura dan yang lebih parahnya Sakura menjadikan foto neraka yang terjatuh itu sebagai wallpapernya. Sasuke hanya mendengus marah, namun tetap tak menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Karin yang merasa Sakura mengganggu momen momen romantisnya dengan Sasuke pun langsung mencubit lengan Sakura kasar.

"Karin-senpai! sakit!," ucap Sakura kesal.

"HEH! MENJAUH DARI PANGERAN TAMPANKU," ucap Karin berteriak tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura yang sebal, mengepalkan tangan kanannya, siap untuk menonjok wajah cantik Karin.

"ET— Jangan beradu kekerasan!" ucap Karin sebal.

"Bagaimana kalo cubit cubitan saja? itu lebih terlihat kewanitaan" ucap Karin menawarkan.

Sakura sedang memasang pose berfikir, mencoba membayangkan resiko apa yang dia dapat jika beradu kekerasan dengan Karin-senpai. Tentu saja Sakura takut. Dia kan senpai Sakura._ 'Daripada wajahku jelek karena tonjokan Karin-senpai, sebaiknya bermain secara kewanitaan,' _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura yang tak menunjukkan aba aba pada Karin, langsung mencubit pipi Karin gemas, begitu juga Karin yang lansung mencubit pinggul rata Sakura.

Oke tinggalkan saja mereka yang sedang beradu cubit cubitan. Jadi, kemana Sasuke?

Sasuke sedang sibuk melepaskan Ino, teman sebangku Sakura yang sedang menempel erat pada lengan sebelah kanannya. _'cih merepotkan'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil mendorong kepala Ino yang menempel di lengannya.

"Ino, lepaskan tanganku," ucap Sasuke dingin

"Tidak akan Sasuke-kun," ucap Ino dengan nada seksi nya.

TWICH.

Naruto yang melihat semua kejadian itu..

"DIAM KAU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto parau.

_KRIKK KRIKK KRIKK._

"Sst hei, dia itu kenapa?," ucap Salah seorang fans girl Sasuke pada teman

"RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! "

JEDIAAAAAAAAAR— meledak deh *yay*

Naruto yang makin badmood berjalan sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi tinggi. Membuat suara langkah kaki yang keras, lalu menuju ke kelasnya.

Fans Sasuke yang lainnya hanya begidik ngeri melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba datang dan tiba tiba menghilang dengan seenaknya. _'hieeee'_

_GREPPP—_

Tangan Ino di tarik paksa oleh lelaki bernama Sai—kekasih Ino.

"Ayo ke kelas, dan nikmati hukumanmu sesampai di rumah," ucap Sai dengan backgroud yang tadinya sekolah menjadi kuburan *di gebukin fans sai*

"Ta—tapi Sai-chan, Sasuke yang menggodaku, bukan aku," ucap Ino membela, Ya membela dirinya sendiri *-_-

Baiklah, biarkan Ino dan Sai yang sedang menikmati masa romantis mereka. Sekarang? dimana Sasuke?

Ternyata.

Dia sudah kabur ke kelas yang sepi dan nyaman. Yah kurasa sekarang Sasuke punya hobi baru yang tiba tiba menghilang *jeder*

SKIP

Itakyuu

"Itachi,"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu?"

"Hn. Dia sudah sadar. Tadi aku menengoknya sebentar, Kaa-san sedang sibuk membuat makhota bunga untukmu," kata Itachi datar.

"Wah syuku—

—EEHH? Kenapa untukku?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Ntahlah. Mungkin dia ingin kau menjadi istriku," ucap Itachi menggoda.

"GEEZZ. Tentu saja itu tidak benar Itachi," ucap Kyuu membenarkan.

"Kenapa tidak benar?" cibir Itachi.

"Bayangkan saja, kita kan sama sama lelaki!" ucap Kyuubi kesal.

"Hn,"

"Huh, Ibumu punya penyakit ya? aku sangat ketakutan melihat Ibumu," ucap Kyuubi sambil membayangkan wajah Mikoto, lalu menggeleng kuat._ 'hieee sungguh Ibu yang menyeramkan. apalagi adiknya. pasti ayahnya juga menakutkan~' _batin Kyuubi mengira ngira.

"Dia hanya senang,"

"Senang kenapa?"

"Senang karena kau adalah calon istriku," dengus Itachi keras.

"UAPAAAAAA?! Kenapa begituu?!" ucap Kyuubi histeris.

"Itu salahmu sendiri rubah bodoh! salah sendiri memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan Baa-chan." ucap Itachi ngakak nista.

"E—eto.. GYAAAAA, BAGAIMANA INIII?!"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Terima saja,"

"KERIPUT SINTING!" ucap Kyuubi sambil nunjuk nunjuk muka tampan Itachi. YA TAMPAN SEKALI! HA—HA *author di todong gergaji mesin sama Itachi*

Itachi hanya diam. Dia sibuk membaca buku, meskipun dia mendengar apa yang barusan Kyuubi katakan,"_ 'jangan terpancing oleh keriputmu Itachi. Tenang saja Kyuu, aku akan ke Korea untuk operasi! kenapa di korea? karena di jepang biaya operasi sangat mahal! khukhukhukhu~' _*author sweatdrop*

"Bagaimana kalau Ibumu benar benar menikahkan kita?" ucap Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan.

"Tentu saja bagus Kyuu-chan. Aku akan menghamilimu lalu kau akan melahirkan anakku," ucap Itachi santai.

BHUGH!

"KAU GILA HAH KERIPUT! AKU INI LELAKI! MANA BISA HAMIL BODOH! NILAI SAINS MU BERAPA HEH?!" ucap Kyuubi kasar sambil melempar Itachi pisau yang sudang Vee siapkan untuk Kyuu jika Kyuu di rape Itachi [Lagi]

"Uchiha tidak bodoh Kyuu, mau bukti eh?" ucap Itachi yang menutup bukunya. lalu memeluk Kyuu dengan kasar.

"Khukhukhukhu. Kena kau Kyuu-chan~"

"OH HELL! KUMOHON JANGAN LA—NGH! NGH! NGH! NGH!" ucap Kyuubi meronta.

Maafkan Vee ya Kyuu! Vee lupa kalo cuma nyediain satu pisau! salah sendiri udah di pake buat ngelempar Itachi! Udahlah! mending terima aja kalo harus di rape-lagi. Jaa~ *kabur*

SKIP

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terduduk lesu di bangkunya tidak dapat menahan rasa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dobe. Kau kenapa?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"E—EH?! Te—teme. Ku kira siapa," ucap Naruto garing.

"Hn,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dobe"

"Y—yya?" ucap Naruto gugup. Bagaimana tidak. Naruto hanya berdua saja —BERDUA! Karena Kiba yang memasang tanda _'kelas sedang diperbaiki'_ di depan pintu kelas. Sontak murid murid beralih ke perpustakaan.

"Aku malu mengatakannya," ucap Sasuke OOC. *glek*

"T—Tentang apa?" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu," kata Sasuke santai.

Naruto yang medengarnya hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ingin cepat cepat mendapat jawaban dari Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, agar Naruto cepat menjawabnya —Ya atau tidak—

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..."

Semakin kesal Sasuke, semakin Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tiba tiba melihat mata onyx kelam Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam _'cantiknya'_ dalam hatinya. Sasuke yang terkesima dengan mata biru sapphire Naruto terus memandangnya dengan mata onyx miliknya. Naruto yang tak sadar bahwa nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya sontak membuat wajahnya memerah tomat. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi jawabanmu apa?" ucap Sasuke to the point.

"A—apa kau bisa mengulangnya?" ucap Naruto gemetar.

"Ku rasa tadi kau mendengarnya dobe," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ku—kurasa aku mulai tuli teme," ucap Naruto polos

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban bodoh Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. _'kurasa dia butuh waktu'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kurasa dua hari cukup untukmu menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mencari Kakashi-senpai serta murid lainnya. Karena apa yang ingin dia ucapkan sudah tersampaikan *hohoho*

SKIP

_Kediaman Namikaze_

Lelaki dengan tiga garis di pipi, berambut blonde jabrik serta kulit tannya berdiri termenung di balkon kamarnya. _'Hari ini sungguh melelahkan'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Hari ini ada dua orang yang nembak Naruto! —di tembak? Ya~ Naruto di tembak oleh dua orang yang notabene sangat femes di sekolahnya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara. Naruto bingung harus memilih siapa.

Sasuke atau Gaara?

"Jika aku memilih Teme, persahabatan kita akan rusak,"

"Jika aku memilih Gaara, Teme akan membenciku,"

"Jika aku memilih Teme, ku pikir hubungan kita tak akan berjalan lancar. Dia yang dingin dan aku yang sangat berkebalikan dengannya, sangat tak memungkinkan," ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Jika aku memilih Gaara, itu tidak mungkin. Gaara kan pintar, beda sekali denganku," cibir Naruto lesu.

"Jika aku memilih Teme, aku harus siap mental setiap hari. Mendapat bogeman dari fans nya yang mengerikan itu," bayang Naruto yang membuatnya merinding disko.

"Jika aku memilih Gaara, aku akan terjebak bersama buku buku yang menyebalkan," ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU BINGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG~!" teriak Naruto keras sehingga tetangga nya yang kemarin lagi nimba sumur lagi lagi harus ikut masuk sumur karena jeritan sang bungsu Namikaze ini (?)

_CKLEKKK—_

"Ada apa Naru?" ucap Kushina lembut.

"T—tidak ada Kaa-san," ucap Naruto tersenyum palsu.

"Apa kau bingung untuk menjawab rasa cinta Sasuke,?" ucap Kushina santai.

"UAPAAAAAA?! KENAPA KAA-SAN TAU?!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk ibunya.

"TENTU SAJA KAA-SAN TAU—TTEBANE" ucap Kushina girang karena dia bisa menjawab ke galauan anak bungsunya ini *\( _ _ ")

"Tadi Mikoto menelepon Ibu, dia bilang, dia akan menikahkan Putra tunggal mereka dengan Kyuubi," ucap Kushina masih dengan nada girang.

"LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN NARU?!" ucap Naruto galau.

"TENTU SAJA KAU AKAN IBU JODOHKAN DENGAN SASUKE! ANAK BUNGSU DARI UCHIHA NARU!," ucap Kushina yang sekarang loncat loncat kayak kutu loncat (?)

"Hey Naru.. Tenang saja. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, jika dia tak mencintaimu, kenapa dia menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?" ucap Kushina sambil membelai rambut Naruto lembut. Naruto yang tadinya muram, menatap wajah Kushina yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kaa-san sangat bahagia jika kau menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya Naru," ucap Kushina lembut. Namun Naruto hanya diam sambil menunggu nasehat nasehat yang keluar dari bibir manis ibunya.

"Lagipula, Sasuke baik. Dia pintar. Dia tampan. Dia segalanya," ucap Kushina santai.

"Kenapa tidak mencobanya? Mikoto akan sangat senang jika kelak mempunyai menantu yang periang sepertimu," ucap Kushina.

"Ya. Kurasa aku akan menerimanya Kaa-san," ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Kushina.

_Di sisi lainnya._

Kiba, Shino, Tenten dan Chouji ber high fiver senang.

"Aku sudah menelepon Ibu Naruto, lalu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Tetapi dengan bantuan Ibu Sasuke tentunya," ujar Kiba bangga.

"AKHIRNYA NARUTO MASUK PERANGKAP JUGA" ujar Chouji senang.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Gaara," ucap Shino datar.

"Aku akan menyiapkan 1000 pisau, lalu menancapkannya pada seluruh tubuh Naruto jika dia menolak menjadi pacar Sasuke," ucap Tenten girang. Yang lainnya? _'wanita mengerikan. hiee' _ucap Kiba, Shino dan Chouji dalam hati bebarengan.

_'Maafkan aku—aku harus melakukan ini Naruto. Lagipula, Sasuke benar benar mencintaimu. Aku benar benar butuh uang sekarang,'_ ucap Kiba lesu di dalam hati kecilnya.

SKIP

_Keesokan harinya_

Naruto berjalan riang sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada senpai senpai seme yang gagah perkosa, SALAH! gagah perkasa -3-

Mereka yang melihat senyum manis Naruto hanya bisa menutupi hidungnya, mereka gak mau mati konyol hanya karena ngeliat senyum manis Naruto kan ? Iya kan? Oke. Naruto? hanya nyengir kuda.

Tak jauh beberapa meter dari depan, dia melihat lelaki dengan rambut belakang yang bertolak gravitasi berjalan santai di koridor.

Sontak.

Menarik nafas.

Dan.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII~ TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" teriak Naruto girang sambil berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus, lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Menunggu sang calon kekasih sampai sejajar di sebelahnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh. HAI hosh TEME," ucap Naruto sambil menggeh menggeh *ini bahasa jawa* karena berlari tadi.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang langsung berjalan kembali, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang tiba tiba menempel pada tangannya.

"TEME~" ucap Naruto seksi.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba agar tidak terpengaruh nada seksi sang uke tercinta.

"Aku menerima cintamu~" ucap Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum nista.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ayo ke kelas," ucap Sasuke yang sekarang melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu.

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK.

"SASU_—_" ucap fans girl Sasuke yang kini siap untuk mengerubungi (?) Sasuke. Tapi naas nya mereka malah melongo. Siapa yang gak melongo? FANS MEREKA MEMEGANG_— BUKAN! _Lebih tepatnya MEMELUK SESEORANG. APALAGI SESEORANG ITU SEORANG_— _LELAKI *dor dor dor dor dor dor dor*

"HUAAAAAAAA SASUKEE! BAGAIMANA DENGANKU!" ucap Sakura dan Karin yang sekarang badan mereka penuh dengan tanda merak, BUKAN KISS MARK! melainkan gegara mereka cubit cubitan kemarin. Sedangkan Ino? DIA TIDAK BISA BERJALAN! Berjalan saja di bantu Sai yang saat ini tersenyum mengerikan *If u know what I mean* *smirk* *gampared*

"Te_—_teme," ucap Naruto takut.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggul Naruto, bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah menempelkan badannya pada badan Naruto. *tanda tanda akan ada sesuatu* *digebukin sasuke*

"Mereka mengerikan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk gerombolan fans girl Sasuke yang saat ini memelototi Naruto sambil memasang wajah _—akan__—kubunuh__—kau__—NARUTO!__  
_

______  
"Hn, biarkan saja" jawab Sasuke santai. Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang sangat gampang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya ini._ 'untung saja Kaa-san sudah memberiku jampi jampi agar selamat dari santetan mereka,' 'hieeee'_ ucap Naruto ngeri.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang di balik klinik kesehatan_—TUNGGU?! _KENAPA DI KLINIK KESEHATAN? BUKANNYA MEREKA HARUSNYA KE KELAS?!

10 menit.

"NGH! NGH! JA_—_JANGAN SUKE! SUKE! KUMO_— _UWAAAA SAKIIIIIT SUKEEEEE! SAKIIIIT!" jerit Naruto di dalam klinik kesehatan bersama sang pervert. *smirk*

"Seperti kata Itachi. MEMANG MANIS! KHUKHUKHUKHU!" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mesumnya.

**END.**

* * *

**Omake Itakyuu**

"HUWEEE KAA-SAN KENAPA ANAKMU YANG TAMPAN INI HARUS MEMAKAI GAUN BERWARNA MERAH YANG MENJIJIKKAN INI?!" ucap Kyuubi yang sudah menangis meronta ronta.

"UWA! KAU TAMPAK CANTIK SEKALI KYUU" ucap Kushina girang.

"KAA-SAN! KENAPA KAA-SAN SENANG SIH?!"

"Tentu saja sayang, kau begitu cantik," ucap Kushina gak nyambung.

Oke Kyuubi lupa kalo Ibunya ini ingin anak perempuan, bukannya laki laki. Jadi wajar saja dia begitu *plak*

Kyuubi yang sudah pasrah akan menjadi _—Kyuubi Uchiha. _Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

_'AMPUNI AKU KARENA SERING MENCURI APEL BAGIAN NARUTO KAMI-SAMA'_ jerit Kyuubi dalam hati. POOR *ngakak guling guling*

_Di lain posisi._

_TRING TRING—_

__"EHHH?! EMAIL DARI SASUKE!" ucap Kiba yang membuat Shino, Tenten dan Chouji langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

**To : Kiba *author lupa siapa nama panjang kiba* *jeder***

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hn. Aku sudah mengirim uang kalian ke ATM masing masing. Tinggal cek saja. Aku suka hadiahku.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sontak mereka ber empat memegang dompet masing masing. Karena ada uang jutaan di dalamnya.

_'sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto, khukhukhu'_ batin Kiba dalam hati.

**TRUE END.**

* * *

Yosh. vee balik lagi, dengan lanjutan fic sebelumnya yang berjudul _'Salah kaprah,'_

Vee lupa kalo vee ga tau cara buat lanjutan di fic yang sebelumnya *toeeeng* Tolong yang tau caranya REVIEW : (

Vee bener bener semangat buat lanjutannya. wuakakaka.

maap kalo lanjutannya melenceng dari cerita sebelumnya, ato tambah jelek, ato tambah pendek, ato alurnya kecepetan apalagi makin banyak typo nya~ *dor dor dor*

Karena udah mulai masuk sekolah, maapin vee kalo jarang apdet ceman ceman *pelukin satu satu* vee sekarang kan udah kelas 9 nih. harus rajin rajin belajar. yah meskipun udah dari kelas 7 vee di terima di SMA *jiah*

maap juga, kayaknya leluconnya garing \( _ _ ||)

Buat para senpai. kasih saran buat vee ya. Flame boleh, et! jangan pake bahasa kasar.

ARIGATOU MINNA! ( ^ ^)~


End file.
